


Immaculate Recluse

by starsonabluesky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gabe doing his biblical duties, Kid Fic, M/M, Smut for later, Supernatural AU - Freeform, celestial surprise, domestic-ish, living in heaven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsonabluesky/pseuds/starsonabluesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea is a normal, run of the mill recluse. Her best friends lead adventurous lives between the pages of her favorite books until a new kid comes to town.  Her world does a complete 180 after that. She just hopes she'll be good enough to keep up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning a New

**Author's Note:**

> So I did post this fic on another site and not a lot of people read it or even looked at it so I'm hoping there will be more hits here but it is kind out there and I hope that isn't a problem. I've been super hesitant of transferring over this work or even continuing it because so far it's been a no go buuuuuuut I decided "What the hell! Why not!?"
> 
> So yea, here we go

Andrea was a recluse, she sat alone everyday but that didn't bother her much. She like to read and a lot of people around her just didn't understand the solitude that she desired when she was wrapped up in a book. The way she discovered most books was through tumblr. She would scroll through people's chats and rates and reviews on different books and if something sparked her interest she got it. However, she never participated in these chats she liked to be an observer, a wallflower, and let the others do the talking for her.

Today was like every other, she was reading a book entitled Sea Change by Aimee Friedman. It was amazing even for a teen supernatural romance as it was so labeled in the bookstore on her kindle. She liked supernatural books like this it opened her up to new ideas like, what if mermaids/mermen really existed? It was cool to think about.

Andrea sat so lost in thought and her book that she didn't initially notice when someone sat beside her. He eventually tapped her on the shoulder shocking her out of her dream world. From the smirk on his face her face must have been priceless and totally embarrassing.

"Didn't mean to scare ya," he began as her face began to slowly return back to normal, "I'm new here, my name is Gabriel." He stuck his hand in her direction and she took it loosely and knew it must of felt like he was shaking a dead fish.

"I'm Andrea," she said quietly. She wasn't very good at small talk so she hoped he didn't expect much of it. He nodded and made a face like not bad. Gabriel just turned and began eating his lunch without much of an inclination for conversation past introductions.

Andrea just shrugged and began reading again. However, she could barely focus on the words on the page because every so often she would peek over her book and look him. He had light brown hair that was swept back and out of his face but still shoulder length, he had this perpetual smirk on his face that crinkled the corners of his deep amber eyes. They looked to be liquid and just when she got lost in that color she noticed that he was staring at her, which really should have registered earlier seeing as she was looking directly into his eyes meaning he was looking directly into hers. The crinkle went away as his face grew more enthralled. His pink lips parted slightly as their staring contest weathered on.

She then let her ears wander the way she did sometimes just to hear what the idle gossip of the day was and she could hear everyone whispering about her and the new kid. She blinked and shook her head she hated being the center of attention for two reasons. 1-because she hated being the center if anything the outskirts were more her style, quiet and calm and all that good stuff, 2-it was NEVER good to be the center of attention at her school that's when you start getting bullied. She remembered Martha Dumbtruck, she was a loner herself but not by choice she had some problems as a kid and that led her to be on the bigger side and everyone taunted her for it. She ended up moving half way through their freshman year to somewhere out in Omaha. Andrea didn't want to move she liked her town and her house and her room. And now she was working herself up to a panic.

The new kid, Gabriel, must of seen her worry because he took immediate action. "Hey you done with this?" She looked down to her tray and then back up at him and nodded. He grabbed and and then nodded his head toward the door, "let's get out of here," he smiled and she just nodded dumbly her panic still building in her thoughts.

He threw both of their trays away and they headed toward the library. "Sorry for making such a scene back there." He rubbed the back of his neck and frowned slightly at her.

The liquid in his amber eyes went stone cold with the sadness he felt and she shrugged, "it's alright it isn't your fault, they like gossip it's a small town and all."

He nodded his head and pulled 2 mini Milky Ways out of his pocket. "I understand that completely," he shook his head and let out a humorless chuckle.

She just put her head down as she walked in an attempt to hide the blush that stained probably her whole body. She only looked up when they got to the library. They settled down at a table in the far corner of the room. It was far away from all the other tables for the specific reason so students could make up tests and quizzes they missed but since no one was there they used it.

Andrea put her stuff down and curled up into the seat. She kicked of her shoes and curled her knees up to her chest hugging her legs close to her. Then she just sat quiet in her own thoughts.

Gabriel put his things down on the table and looked at her, watching the human as she curled into herself, trying to stay as small and quiet as possible. "Why don't you sit with other people a lunch? Are your friends absent?"

"No, I usually sit alone. I like to be alone its quiet and I can read without having to stop to have conversation," Andrea stared down at her jeans, picking at a loose string along the seam.

Gabriel just nodded and sat quiet for a moment, "What kind of books do you read?"

She looked up at him with a skeptical look on her face as if his interest wasn't genuine and that he was going to make fun of her like all the other people did. She just shrugged dubbing the information harmless and the fact that he just didn't seem like that kinda guy.

They talked about a little of everything but nothing really until the bell that ended lunch rang. Gabriel asked her what her next class was and they swapped schedules. They found out that they had lunch, Math, and English together.

 **  
**Then the two were off to Math, Andrea didn't really notice until she thought about it during her math lesson but she trusted the stranger she just met and hoped that they would stay friends.


	2. Reality gets Fuzzy

Saturday about a month after she met Gabriel. Andrea was home alone because her parents were both away at a convention in Colorado for science. Her mother was a neurobiologist and her father was a physicist. Andrea started to enjoy going to school now that she met Gabriel. They had become very close friends and she noticed that she was coming more out of the shell she don't even realize she made for herself.

Andrea snuggled down into her bed it was warm beneath the covers compared to the brisk, wet February day that tainted the outdoors. She was reading a new novel called For Love of an Angel. It was one of her many adult fiction books that she kept lying around for a rainy day.

Andrea read the book lazily, it wasn't her first time reading it so she skipped parts she didn't like and really just skimmed through the boring parts. She wasn't actually paying much attention to the book and it was warm and cozy in her room so she began to nod off. She fell asleep right after reading the part about angels and their backstories and personalities.

Her dreams were filled with angels as she slept. The main character Michael was there and a bunch of random guys with wings that her mind dubbed as being angels.

In the dream Andrea sat in her lawn, it was a clear summers night, and there were angels just idly walking around. Michael sat next to her and the other angels sat or stood walking and just talking about nothing in particular. Then fireworks flared over the trees across the street and they all turned to watch the show.

After a particularly pretty one shot up and fizzled away she turned to look at Michael. However, it wasn't Michael anymore it was actually Gabriel in Michael's place. He sat staring up at the fireworks his face painted a different color with each one. "Dream Andrea" didn't even really care. She looked him over, his face was the same, that same perpetual smirk and liquid amber eyes, his everything else was pretty much the same and just when she was about to turn back toward the show something behind him caught her eye. Gabriel had wings, they were a mix of the color of his hair and eyes and they were beautiful.

Andrea sat gawking at them until the scene around her faded. The sky, trees, even her house and yard turned completely black. Even the other angels disappeared, everything went until the only things left were Gabriel and Andrea.

They sat in complete darkness but not. It was all very hard to describe she could still see him and herself but there was nothing else and no absolute light source. He turned and looked her in the eye. His face was very pensive and he had a look like he was going to say something but don't know exactly how to word it.

Finally he sighed and his wings ruffled behind him. "This isn't a dream. Well it is, but I'm real and what I'm about to tell you is the truth and all that jazz."

She just squinted at him in confusion but sat and waited for him to elaborate. "Well this is awkward, anyway, I don't want you to hate me. I still want to be your friend and-" he kept talking apologizing and panicking and she could tell he was working himself into a stupor and took pity on him.

"Gabe, just say it, I promise I won't be mad or hate you or anything," she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and flashed him a small smile of encouragement.

He huffed out another sigh and buried his face in his hands. He mumbled a quick sentence that Andrea wasn't able to catch. Then looked up at her with a sorrowful smile.

She gave him a look saying I didn't hear you and you know it now tell me before I do get mad. His face fell into a grimace. "Uhm, how 'bout I start with: angels are real, and I'm an angel these wings are my wings and I am the Angel Gabriel," he said not looking her in the eye.

"Okay, and this would upset me why?" She asked idly curious and worried that she befriended a total psychopath.

He could see the skepticism in her eyes and decided to just let her have it and see if she believes him. "How much do you know about Jesus's conception?"

She shot him a look that screamed confusion, "well the Archangel Gabriel whispered in Mary's ear and 9 months later came Jesus."

Gabriel laughed, a genuine side hurting laugh. Andrea crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to finish. He wiped his eyes and sighed, "Kinda, but no not really," his face got really serious, "God planted the seed that made Jesus in Mary and I went down and just told her about it."

"Okay," she nodded, "and this has anything to anything how?"

Just after she finished her sentence she woke up to a loud clap of thunder from outside. She sat on her bed pondering her dream. Andrea then leaned over and checked her phone, she'd been sleeping 2 hours. She laughed at herself trying to shake her weird and oddly vivid dream from her mind.

She decided after a bit to text Gabriel and tell him about it.

Hey Gabe, I just had the weirdest dream and you were in it

She waited a moment the icon saying he was typing popped up. After a moment it disappeared and from the foot of her bed she heard, "It wasn't a dream."

 


	3. This is the Truth?

Andrea sat there gawking staring at the boy that was previously not there. "How did you get here!?" She yanked the covers over her chest. She regretted her choice of pajamas at that very moment as her eyes met Gabriel's.

He looked tired and she shook her head, "I must still be dreaming," she pinched herself.

Gabriel just watched then walked over placing his hand over the skin that Andrea was about to pinch again. "You aren't dreaming, this is real. I'm so sorry, Annie, I'm so sorry."

She looked up into his eyes seeing the truth and pain flowing around with the amber and honey. She moved over slightly and made room patting the bed next to her and lifting the covers to allow him entrance. Gabriel kicked off his shoes and laid down next to her both of them were on their sides looking at each other.

Andrea lifted her hand and brushed a loose hair out of Gabriel's face, "please just explain to me what you mean, why are you sorry?"

Gabriel moved slightly and placed his hand on her abdomen. "You are pregnant, but not with the son of God like Mary but instead with the child of Castiel the Angel of Thursday," Gabriel looked away furrowing his brow.

Andrea's eyes went wide and placed a hand over Gabriel's, "What? How? Why me?"

"You are pregnant; God planted the angel's seed within you. You are the only human able to carry and deliver a child that is half human half angel. Dad just made you that way, no one knows why." Gabriel hid his face in the pillows.

"So now what?" Andrea looked at him pensively, "I carry the kid to term and then they take it away or I raise it or something. Do I ever get to meet the dad? Can I meet God I mean he is technically the grandfather to my unborn child."

Gabriel turned his head and looked at her like she had 10 heads, "You're okay with this? Even in this society?"

She shrugged, "Could be worse. I'm not too religious but I believe you. I don't know something in my bones says this is a good idea." The human smiled then her face twisted into a grimace.

"What's wrong!?" Gabriel asked concern coloring his features.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Andrea jumped out of the bed no longer caring that she only wore a cami and shorts to bed as she made her way to the bathroom with her hand clamped firmly over her mouth.

She could hear Gabriel following close behind her but couldn't find it in her to care as she dropped to the floor in front of the toilet and threw up the contents of her stomach. During all the gagging she felt Gabriel pull her hair away from her face with one hand and the other rub soothing circles over her back.

After she finished brushing her teeth for the third time in a futile attempt to wash the taste of vomit from her mouth she turned to look at Gabriel who was perched on her toilet patiently waiting for her to finish. "When?"

He shot her a look, "what do you mean 'when'?"

"When did God knock me up?" Andrea knew that morning sickness didn't come immediately so she must have been used as an incubator for more than a day. Now that she thinks about it she missed her period this month but thought nothing of it because she isn't regular yet.

Gabriel chuckled half heartedly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well ya see, obviously this isn't normal because the baby is half angel so your gestation period is only about 3 months instead of 9. You'll experience each trimester in one month-"

"That wasn't my question," she placed her hand on her hips and sent him her best bitch-face.

"I'm trying to do the math give me a second," Gabriel mumbled for a moment, An was able to catch a number here or there in his mumbled speak, "2 weeks."

"How do you figure?" She raised an eyebrow to emphasis her bitch-face.

"9 months is 36 weeks divided by 3 is 12 weeks which is 3 months women usually women get morning sickness around 6 weeks but divide that by 3 for our situation is 2 weeks," he dragged out his explanation adding extra calculations unnecessarily just to make it sound more complex than the reality of it.

"Great so what happens when I start to show? And you never answered my question on if I am to raise it or if someone is going to take it," she finally just fell sliding down to the floor and hugging her knees. If you told her 2 months ago that she was going to become best friends with the new kid who turns out to be the Archangel Gabriel, who ends up telling her she is now the host for an angel’s child she has never met...well she would have called you crazy. It sounds too much like a bad fanfiction written by those girls who obsess over the TV show Supernatural.

"Actually I thought about that first one. I can use my grace to suppress the physical bump. The baby will still thrive and grow within you but the outside world will have no idea. For the second question, I don't really know I think we'll cross that bridge when we get to it I guess. We have to see what the big man wants and what Castiel wants. I don't think they would put you through this, let you get attached and stuff then leave you like yesterday's trash. I won't let it happen," Gabriel smiled and leaned over rubbing a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, so I can do this. But first I'm going to go down stairs and make myself some pancakes," she smiled up at the angel.

"Sounds like a plan," he laughed helped her up then the two made their way downstairs.


	4. Oreos?

Andrea made it through the first trimester relatively unharmed. Her parents thought she caught a bug and wanted to take her to the doctors almost every other day but she had to insist she was perfectly fine.

Gabriel was helpful. He made up a different project for Math and English every week so he would have an excuse to come over for long periods of time everyday so Andrea wouldn't be so alone. He also kept up his end of the bargain. Even though she was so small and it wouldn't take long for a small bump to start appearing it never happened and she stayed as slim as she was before she met him.

"Hey you," Andrea said cheerfully as she slid into her seat at their lunch table.

"Hey, you look offly chipper," Gabriel noted taking in the glow of happiness that practically radiated off of the girl.

"I'm not nauseous!" She exclaimed quietly so no one else could hear their conversation. "If what Google tells me is right, I think I'm entering my 2nd trimester," she beamed, "no more morning sickness."

"Good to hear,” said the angel  cheerily, “I have no idea why they call that shit morning sickness when it's all day round," Gabriel grumbled.

"Quit your complaining you didn't throw up everything you ate for a whole 2 weeks," she scolded him. She knew he didn't have to physically feel it but whenever it happened he was usually there holding her hair or she would text him and complain.

The rest of the school day went by quickly and Andrea was unusually upbeat. So much so that she answered a question in English. That was so out of character for her that the teacher gave her a look and was hesitant to call on her. The rest of her class sat completely silent as she spoke all shocked into awe by her sudden urge to participate. She didn't notice though she was too excited to answer the simple question on symbolism that she sat explaining minute detail what symbolism is.

After that class she decided it would be a nice day to walk home and forced Gabriel to walk with her. He offered to fly them both to her house but she refused.

"It's such a nice day, spring is right around the corner and we should walk, get some fresh air. I'm sure your niece/nephew would love some fresh air," she stated as she hauled him out the door and onto the sidewalk leading in the direction of her house.

"Okay, I'm doing this for the baby, just so we're clear. You'll probably get hit by a car if I don't come with you and I can't have anything happen to my future niece/nephew," Gabriel stated matter-of-factly.

"Sure let's go with that!" She smiled wide and began to walk.

They arrived at her house 25 minutes later, it was a mile walk and it usually wouldn't have taken so long but Andrea wanted to take in the nice day which added an extra 10 minutes to their voyage.

She skipped up the porch steps and unlocked the door. The girl entered the house and left the door open for the slacking Gabriel who followed behind her and closed it.

When he walked into the house he heard a gasp and he picked up the pace to see what was wrong. Gabriel found Andrea sitting on the kitchen floor in front of the cupboard that held the snacks. He walked up to her and she looked up at him, she was crying.

Immediately he thought she was hurt. "Oh my Father, are you alright? Where does it hurt?" He frantically looked her over finding no visible injury.

"I didn't get hurt," she sobbed.

"Then, what's wrong?" Gabriel kneeled down beside her, his face contorted with his confusion.

She lifted a shaky hand, pointing to the open cabinet, "we ran out of Oreos," she sobbed and brought her knees to her chest. She rested her forehead on her knees and began to sob harder.

Gabriel looked at her completely astonished then he began to laugh. She looked over at his guffawing form and sobbed even harder. He placed a hand on her back still trying to stop his laughter. "Don't cry it's alright."

"Why are you laughing at me?" she sputtered out between sobs.

He snapped and conjured up a package of Oreos handing it to Andrea, "Because you're crying over Oreos. Please tell me you see a little bit of the humor."

"Whatever," she snatched the Oreos out of his hand and opened it shoving a whole cookie in her mouth and turning away from him.

"Well you eat your Oreos I'm going to do some of my Spanish homework," he got up and went to the kitchen table throwing his bag down and pulled out his grammar booklet for Spanish.

She did just that downing an entire sleeve of Oreos before closing them and joining Gabriel at

the table.

He looked up as she took the seat across from him, "oh I almost forgot!" he exclaimed.

She gave him a questioning look, "I know you can't go to the doctor and I'm assuming you would like to see your little one," he continued and she nodded. "I've arranged so you can come with me to see Raphael, I mean who better to be your obstetrician than the angel of health himself."

"Okay," she smiled. "When can we go?"

"Wednesday," Gabriel smiled back.


	5. Anxiety in leaps and Bounds

Wednesday came fast and Andrea was anxious. Gabriel flew her home that day because it was raining and she couldn’t seem to get her head into the task of walking into a straight line.

When they arrived at Andrea’s house Gabriel suggested a study session as a way to get her mind off of the upcoming event. He knew it was going to be futile but still, it was an attempt.

The human merely nodded and put her backpack onto the table. Her familiar kitchen now seemed alien with her anxiety. The usually cheery yellow walls seemed to be shrinking in on her as she slid into a chair. Even that seemed to be shrinking, the light brown wood just didn’t fit right beneath her. Her eyes were glassy and her breathing was shallow each inhale seemed to bring in a new sense of urgency. The normal smells of her house: of the herbs growing on the many window sills in the room and of her family: her mother’s crisp and clean perfume and her father’s musky cologne, her own sweet and dainty perfume swirled in. It all seemed wrong like something was choking her like the scents were overpowering her very being and were going to suffocate her. She began to gasp for air and ended up taking more of the stifling scents in.

She got up and ran for the door. Andrea went to the front door and threw it open nearly falling onto the front porch as she hastily tried to make her escape. It wasn’t enough, she stumbled down the steps and into the rain. The pressure of the small drops that were pouring down in a heavy succession seemed to ground her. Finally, finally, she could breathe.

When Andrea turned around she saw a very worried Gabriel standing on the porch.

“Are you alright?” he asked seemingly at a lose to say anything comforting or useful.

“Yea, let’s go inside and study,” she didn’t feel like talking about what just happened in that moment and the cold rain was beginning to saturate her clothes and she was getting cold.

Gabriel waited for her to climb the steps and wrapped an arm around her. With the contact went the dampness. She gave him a thankful look as they made their way back to the kitchen.

“Let’s study, no use working myself up like this for no reason.” Gabriel silently agreed and they sat back down into the seats.

Their study session didn't get very far because Andrea was so distracted. "What if the baby isn't healthy?" she asked suddenly after staring at her science homework for 10 minutes.

"I'm sure it is," said Gabriel not bothering to look up from his history homework.

"But what if it isn't? It's the first of its kind, how will we even know it's healthy?" Andrea stood up and began pacing the kitchen.

"A) Not the first of it’s kind, it’s the only one that dad signed off on but there are others in existence. B) Please just relax. Don't work yourself up. I’m sure that stress isn’t good for any kind of baby. Sit and do your homework we'll find out everything soon enough," Gabriel tried.

She looked up at him with a mix of pity and annoyance. Pity because he had to deal with her and her emotionally destroyed self. Annoyance because she was carrying a child (she found out was called a nephilim) and he was the one bitching. She settled down but didn't even attempt to do her homework, she was too nervous and knew whatever she put would probably be wrong if not crazy.

Another hour had passed and Gabriel let out a small sigh of what seemed to be relief. He looked up at Andrea who was now snoring silently on her homework. The angel shook his head and rolled his eyes. The girl had gotten so emotional she thought herself to sleep.

He leaned forward and tapped her on the shoulder. She huffed out a breath and turned her head to the other side. Gabriel got up and moved to the other side of the table, he tapped her again and she groaned, "What?"

"Time to go. Don't you want to see your baby?" Gabriel cooed speaking in a voice barely above a whisper.

She sat up and stretched her mind still obviously stuck in whatever nice dream she was having because she wasn't panicking. "Okay let's go." She smiled and took Gabriel's hand.

She blinked and found herself in a large marble lobby. It had high white ceilings and no visible structure holding them up besides the way. Which didn’t seem structurally sound to her. It felt like it should smell of antiseptic but found and noticeable lack in odor.  She looked around. There was a receptionist (or so she's assuming) in the corner who was sitting in a small box behind a window of glass. She was looking down and seemed to be writing something down. There was no one else beside the three of them and nothing else really. No furniture, no decorations, nothing besides the box and the woman in it. When she turned to Gabriel she saw those same honey and amber colored wings she saw in her dream. They flowed out seamlessly from his back with no tear to the shirt as if they were stuck on to the back it rather than sprouting from the person inside it.

"Gabriel your wings," she began her voice faded away as he stretched them out untangle the feathers that got ruffled during their flight.

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah, heaven strips you of any magical shield. Like I was using my grace to hide my wings but that shield gets let down. Like look," he motioned toward Andrea's belly. Andrea looked down at her once flat stomach to find that it was now a small mound.

She made a futile attempt to pull her tight shirt over the smallish bump and when it proved impossible she blushed. "Hey Gabe do you think you could magic my shirt to be bigger?"

"I can't make the shirt grow but I can get you another one," he said taking in the now embarrassed and slightly frustrated girl.

"Okay, that'll work," her blush deepened. She was increasingly embarrassed more than she probably would be if the baby wasn't messing with her hormones but it didn't matter because a second later Gabriel snapped and she was wearing one of his nightshirts. It was worn with use and smelled of him. The girl sighed in content. Obviously Gabriel had interpreted it to be about a shirt that fit but she wasn’t going to correct him. She was relieved to find that her yoga pants could stretch over her slightly wider hips because she did not want to wear any other articles of clothing that belonged to Gabriel.

"All better?" He asked. She nodded and they both walked over to the woman at the desk in the corner.

She looked up at Gabriel and smiled but when her gaze fell on to Andrea she grimaced, "why did you bring a human into heaven?"

Her voice reminded Andrea of the snail secretary from Monsters Inc.  It leaked disdain and superiority. "Sh-she has an appointment with Raphael. She's carrying the angel-human child."

He was obviously intimidated by the woman behind the desk. Andrea averted her gaze immediately looking down at her shoes. She made a mental note on how she couldn't see as much of her shoes as she could moments before they arrived. She smiled slightly and placed one hand gingerly on her stomach rubbing small circles over her navel.

She was so enthralled by her new figure that she didn't notice Gabriel was walking away until he turned and called her name. She looked up and half jogged toward him to catch up.

"Sorry that you have to see your stomach but not much I can do up here," Gabriel said as they turned a corner that opened up to a hallway full of doors.

"Don't be, I-I like it," she sighed then looked up at him and smiled. "I feel more connected and like this is actually happening."

He nodded then turned forward, "we are headed to room 164."

She nodded and looked at the doors as they passed.  They were all the same grey door with  the same silver handle, the only thing different was the number plates that sat proudly in the center of each door announcing the numbers in a formal, black font.

She saw room 164 about 10 rooms in front of where they were standing and immediately began to get nervous. Her hands began to sweat and she wiped them on her pants in an attempt to push away the uneasy feeling that settled in her stomach.

Gabriel noticed how Andrea began to fidget and took her hand in his. His hadn was larger that her own but perfectly fit. His palm seemed to cradle hers and his fingers gripped gently to the back of her hand. She grasped the angels hand in her own using him now as a life preserver. The room was quickly approaching and she was glad for the calming sensations that radiated through her body. She knew Gabriel was the cause and leaned more on him because with more contact came more of that calming

sensation.

They walked up to the door and Gabriel put his free hand on the knob. "Are you ready?"

She just nodded and Gabriel turned the knob pushing the door open to reveal a sterile, very human looking doctor's room.


	6. The worry grows and Falls

Inside the room was a large examination table that had been adjusted into a sitting position. on one side was a counter that held various jars of supplies, none of them labeled but all of them clear. Andrea saw things that she recognized like the large cotton swabs and tongue depressors. Other jars held held things she didn’t recognize and didn’t want to think about too long. Her eyes scanned the room further.  The walls were bare accept for a hooks that held hospital gowns and they were missing the cheesy and/or informative posters that most doctors have and Andrea began to grow nervous. She was used to the clean, sterile feeling of doctor’s offices because of her yearly physicals and when she got sick but this one didn’t even make an attempt at any type of comfort. Gabriel just squeezed her hand gently before letting it go just before the door opened.

Just then they were greeted by a tall woman with perfect ebony skin. Her dark hair was pulled back into a neat bun that sat perfectly on the back of her head. Her wings matched the warm color of her complexion and only darkened as it reached the tips of her beautiful wings. She was wearing a large white lab coat that came to just below her knees. Beneath it was she was pristine black slacks with a perfect crease, seemingly straight from the press and a very non-committal grey blouse. She had an air of over-confidence about her and came into the room with short, sharp steps her slight heels clicked against the hard flooring. Andrea took her in and felt the need to cower in a corner and protect the small bump that had appeared on her stomach with her arrival to heaven. She could only guess this woman to be Raphael.

"Hello their child," Raphael greeted Andrea by shaking her hand and motioning for her to sit on the bed in the center of the room. She turned her gaze over to Gabriel, "Long time no see, Gabriel,” her voice didn’t match the phrase. It’s sharp, hard and clinical tone was an oximoron to the sing-song tone of the phrase that Andrea knew so well.

"Yes, I didn't know you took on a female vessel. Maybe I should stay more in touch."

"Oh, I only took on this vessel to make our young mother here more comfortable."

"Good thinking," Andrea could feel tension in the air and just assumed it was sibling rivalry.

When Raphael turned back to her all she saw was a bright, happy smile. "Alright now let's get started," she said as she pulled a gown off the wall and handed it over to Andrea. "You change into this Gabriel and I will be just outside this door so holler if you need anything."

Andrea took the gown and nodded. Once the two were gone she slid off the table and began to change. It was harder for her to bend down and untie her shoes than usual but she didn't mind. "You can't help it little one," she cooed as she pulled the gown around her and tied the strings at her side together.

"I'm done," she called as she hoisted herself up back on the table.

The door opened and only Raphael entered. Andrea looked behind her where she saw Gabriel take a seat in a chair she doesn't remember seeing.

"Why isn't Gabriel coming in?"Andrea asked. Her hands began to get clammy again and she longed for the calm that Gabriel had brought her before.

Raphael casted a sour look over her shoulder as she caught the last glimpse of Gabriel before the door shut completely. "He didn't want to take Castiel's place in his child's life," Raphael said sweetly but Andrea could hear the disgust underneath. She could also hear the implication that the thought was in no way Gabriel’s own.

Andrea quickly grew furious with Raphael, "Well where is he then!? Where was Castiel when I was bent over the toilet vomiting or even having a tough time in school!?" Andrea's body pulsed with her anger she couldn't believe Raphael wouldn't let Gabriel in the room.

"He was taking care if pressing matters in heaven," she said coolly as if she had just given her the best explanation in the world, "now let's get started."

Andrea crossed her legs and arms, "Not until Gabriel comes in."

Raphael puffed out her chest opening her mouth ready to say something but the door opened a moment later. Raphael's head whipped around, "GABRIEL GET OUT!"

The intruder wasn't Gabriel, in fact, Andrea didn't recognize the man who walked through the. "Oh, Castiel, I'm sorry I thought you were Gabriel."

"I gathered," he replied his low rocky voice sent shivers down Andrea's spine. He turned to Andrea, "Hello, I'm Castiel. You must be Andrea."

She nodded, she remembered the name and the role of the man it was associated with. "Are you-" she stammered.

"Yes I am the father to your child," he stated his voice sounded cold and emotionless, her heart throbbed at the sound. She looked him over, he had messy black hair and bright blue eyes that contrasted with his milky skin. He was wearing black slacks with polished loafers. Above the belt he was wearing a white shirt with a  dark blue tie and a long tan trench coat. He had a generally mussy feel to his appearance but he radiated power and authority. He shifted slightly and unfolded his large wings from behind his back. They were jet black with midnight blue on the tip of each feather.

"I will be accompanying you in the viewing of our child," he said and moved closer to the table.

She swung her legs back on to the table and shifted so she was as far as possible from newest guest in the drama that was becoming her life. Raphael smiled at what she thought was a cooperative human. The true fact of the matter was that Andrea was too stunned to comprehend any words let alone those of resistance.

The appointment went...awkwardly. Andrea was poked and prodded in places she never wanted to be poked and prodded in and Castiel just stood there emotionless and nodded.

The only okay point is when Raphael did the sonogram and she heard its heartbeat.

She was asked whether she wanted to know the gender, when Castiel said yes she said no.

Raphael nodded toward Castiel in some unspoken signal that he seemed to understand completely because he just nodded back. The darker angel then turned her attention toward Andrea. “Andrea, has Gabriel been using his magic to suppress the physical manifestation of the baby?”

Andrea just nodded in confusion, “yea,” came out weakly to accompany her nod.

“He can’t, the baby is too much human at about 53% it needs to grow naturally without grace pressing down upon it or it’s not going to develop correctly and could possibly die.”

Andrea’s jaw just dropped at the words, “o-ok-okay, yea. I won’t let him cover it up anymore.” Her stomach dropped the realization that she had almost killed her baby overwhelmed her. “It’s alright though, right? If we stop covering it up, it will be alright?”

“Oh, yes. It’s fine because it’s so small but once you grow larger it will become a health hazard to the baby and possibly you.”

“Okay,” was all she could manage before Raphael said the appointment was over and exited the room with Castiel leaving the orders to get dressed and go home and to not suppress the baby. As, what seemed to be, an after thought Raphael turned back toward the sonogram machine and pressed something on the screen. A moment later she was pressing a small grainy picture into the human’s hands before exiting for good this time.

The girl momentarily forgot her nervousness when she saw the picture and took her time just to stare at it. Her hand fell to her stomach and rubbed the small bump that marred her usually flat stomach. When she was done oogaling she got dressed and hugged the picture if her unborn child to her chest as she walked out. "How did it go?"

She looked over at Gabriel incredulously. He nodded his understanding, "Watcha holding?"

Andrea's face immediately brightened as she stuck out the picture for Gabriel to see. "It's our baby," the words came out before she could stop them. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Gabriel's gait stutter and then pick up again into his normal pace.

Andrea felt her cheeks go red as she looked away, her dark caramel hair fell over her face, "Sorry.” A moment of silence hung between them and Andrea knew she had to tell him, “you can’t hide the bump for me anymore. Raphael said that it could hurt the baby later later on in the pregnancy,” she turned back toward him.

He just nodded as if he knew then clarified, “Raph already told me. It will be alright we will manage somehow for now though let's get home," he said and a second later she was in her room.

She looked down at her small stomach and placed a hand over it. "It's been a long day I'm going to go to sleep." Andrea climbed into her bed and kicked off her shoes then remembered she was wearing Gabriel's shirt.

He looked at her as she picked at the hem of the shirt, " keep it," and with that he was gone...


	7. What to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at this point Andrea is about 7 weeks pregnant so that translates over into about 21 weeks pregnant. She will lose most of the discomfort of the first trimester completely and begin to feel the baby moving around but people outside of her won't be able to feel it if that makes an sense.

"Hey," Andrea said as she slid her books onto the lunch table.

"Hey," Gabriel looked up from his tray. "What's new with no name?"

"What did I say about calling it that?" She shook her head, "nothing really it's more active now nothing major just a flutter of motion every once in a while. I have officially upgraded to maternity shopping online, though. Nothing fits me from my closet and bigger stuff covers it up better.” She emphasized her point by grabbing the shoulders to her oversized hoodie, “although I googled it and I could have it so much worse. 21 week pregnant bellies range from nothing to beach ball and this baby has found the happy medium of that.”

"I get yelled at for calling it no name and you're calling it ~it~. You can’t even tell if you hold your books in front of no- I mean it. The big shurts are a good idea though. I mean if you don’t want to just look like you’re getting fat you can borrow my sweaters and we can pretend we are a couple. I mean that’s what you guys do now isn’t it? Share each other’s clothes?"

Andrea just smiled and nodded, “sure, I have no problem fake dating you.” She giggled then dug into her lunch.

They sat in silence for most of lunch, it was comfortable and they both liked it sometimes. However, about 5 minutes before the bell dismissed them Andrea grabbed her stomach and gasped loudly. Some kids at the table next to them turned to look at her she smiled shyly until they turned around and then shot Gabriel a worried look.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Baby," she stammered, "I think it just kicked."

The concern in Gabriel's face melted away and was replaced with both relief and joy. "That's great!" He bursts out before he snapped a hand over his mouth. The kids at the table next to them turned and looked at them again. "Can I help you?"

They turned back around and one girl rolled her eyes. He smiled and turned back toward Andrea. "This is good, kicking is healthy right? Means the baby is healthy and happy and shit."

"Language," she scolded, "I guess but owww. Does it have to be that forceful?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Maybe he's excited."

Andrea gave him a look like she was smacked across the mouth. "What?"

"You said 'he's'," she commented smiling slightly. "You think it's a boy?"

"A guy can hope right?" Gabriel smiled. "Imagine trying to raise a girl, that sh-stuff is hard they are so needy" he smiled.

Andrea shoved his arm jokingly, "Good point, but what am I suppose to do with a boy? I think it's a girl because we can play barbies and do each others hair and they are easier to toilet train."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and started doing the math homework that was due next period. Andrea smiled and picked up her books.

~~~~~~~~~++++++~~~~~~~~~

"Is this necessary?" Andrea asked as she buttoned up the night-shirt.

"Very," Gabriel said with his back turned to Andrea to give her a little privacy. He wanted her to change before they arrived in heaven. She was wearing pajamas. Gabriel at least wanted her to be presentable so that she wouldn’t be embarrased because he knew her and once she saw Raphael in her pressed pan suit she would get self conscience.

Andrea just sighed in exasperation and tugged on her new maternity jeans with the black waist band and a casual grey, long-sleeved shirt. She topped the outfit off with one of Gabriel's sweaters.

Gabriel tapped his foot impatient, “We’re going to be late.”

“We’re waiting on you,” came her reply before he turned took her hand and they flew to heaven.

~~~~~~~~~~~+++++++++~~~~~~~~~~

When they got there and signed in Castiel was waiting for them. "Hello, Andrea." His voice sounded so arrogant and cocky that Andrea had the thought of shoving her hand down his throat and pulling his vocal cords out so he couldn't speak anymore.

She suppressed her violent urges for the time being, "Hello, Castiel," she said through her teeth.

"Shall we?" He said motioning toward the hall that led to the room they met Raphael in last time.

"We shall," she made a point of grabbing Gabriel's hand and dragged him past Castiel and down the hall to room 164.

"Hello, child," Raphael said when the human entered the room with the two angels bringing up the rear.

"Let's get down to business I'm hungry and Gabriel promised me lunch." Andrea said as she began to disrobe immediately without waiting for any of them to leave.

Raphael handed over the gown and walked out of the room with Gabriel and Castiel. When she was done Andrea went into the hall and told Raphael she was ready. Raphael and Castiel immediately walked in. Gabriel hung back and sat on a chair that sat across the hall from the door.

"You too," they all opened their mouths to protest but she silenced them all with a look. "I'm carrying an angel-human hybrid and I'm scared out of my mind not to mention hormonal I trust one of the three of you and last time he sat in the hall this time he's in with me." She grabbed Gabriel's hand and dragged him in with her. He  help her on to the table once they got inside.

"You can trust me. I can help you to hoist yourself on to the table," Castiel said looking sincerely confused about why Andrea didn't immediately trust him.

"I'll pass," she gave him a sarcastic smile then placed her feet into the stirrups.

They started with the uncomfortable poking and prodding but this time Gabriel held her hand and they talked. He never took his eyes off her face so that she knew he was protecting her modesty.

Then Raphael took her legs off the stirrups, placing them flat on the table, and put a blanket on them before lifting her hospital gown and exposing her stomach.

This time Andrea was more engaged. She stared at the watch in wonder as she saw a small creature come up onto the screen. Raphael motioned to different points on the screen. With each prod of her finger Andrea saw the outline of her child come into view.

"And those things that are folded behind the baby are the wings." Raphael circled a small fuzzy white section of the screen with the tip if her pinky finger.

"Woah," Gabriel looked over at Andrea, "that's so cool. Only a 50/50 chance of wings and your kid gets them. Awesome." He looked back at the screen with such pride and awe Andrea wanted to cry.


	8. The more who Know

When the appointment was over and Andrea was dressed her and Gabriel made their way to the lobby. Just as Gabriel was about to bring them back to earth they heard footsteps approaching from behind them.

"Andrea can I speak with you?" They both recognized that voice and simultaneously turned toward its owner. Castiel was approaching them and Andrea sighed heavily.

"Sure, Castiel," she shot Gabriel a look saying you leave my side and I will roast your balls on a spit and serve them to you with ketchup. Gabriel gulped and nodded understanding the look completely.

Castiel glanced first at Gabriel and then at Andrea. He squinted his eyes and tilted his head as if he was trying to decipher their silent communication. He opened his mouth as if to speak, his head was still tilted and his eyes were still squinted. He stayed like that for a few moments before he straightened himself and closed his mouth.

"You said you wanted to talk?" Andrea said firmly. She kept up her façade as the baby started kicking. The human placed a comforting hand over the spot of the movement and rubbed small soothing circles.

Castiel's eyes flicked down to Andrea's hand and then back up to her eyes. "May I please speak to you alone?"

She looked over at Gabriel who shrugged and gave her an encouraging look. He wanted her to be on good terms with Castiel if only for the baby. Andrea gave him a pleading look but with a flap of his wings he was gone.

She turned her attention back over to Castiel. "What?" she asked with more than a little venom in her voice. She placed her other hand on her stomach as well grounding herself with the now calm bulge.

He sighed, "Andrea I want to get to know you." He took a step forward and ran his fingers through his hair obviously searching for and unable to find the words he wanted to say.

Now that she thinks of it this is the most human thing she has ever seen the angel do. She blames her pity and guilt on the baby and takes a step forward effectively entering Castiel's personal space. "Castiel, I'm sure you mean well but you haven't really proven to me that you could be a father to this child."

Castiel heaved a sigh and for a moment Andrea got lost in the sweet yet musky scent that enveloped her. "That is what I want to speak to you about. I feel as if my efforts to be in this child's life have been in vain. My duties in heaven have occupied my time so much so that I am unable to know the mother to my child and I'm afraid you will shun me when this child is born and I will be left alone." Castiel seemed to fracture a little with the words, an almost human look appearing over his face. A look of a man who is lived a life of loneliness and has only just realized because he was too busy to before.

Andrea's heart broke slightly at the words and the face that matched them. When Castiel finally lifted his head to look her in the eyes she saw the pain and loneliness there and saw how deep it truly ran through him. She reached up and gently caressed his cheek. She could feel the slight pressure on her hand as he leaned into her touch. For the first time she felt like she could really see the man (well angel) in front of her. He had finally completely let down the façade that had misguided her opinion of him. Instead of the silent brute that was above it all that she usually saw, she saw a pliant man submissive to his loneliness.

"Castiel if you wish to be in the child's life all you have to do is ask. It is your child just as much it is mine. Plus I can't raise a half angel baby by myself and I'm sure Gabriel will probably hurt himself if he tried to help me raise it," a small smile crept onto her lips as she thought of Gabriel trying to tend to a baby.

That smile was mirrored on Castiel's face and hope filled his blue eyes, "Are you sure?" He asked obviously trying and failing to keep the desire out of his voice.

"Of course," she flashed him a full genuine smile before her face went serious. "However, Castiel, you can't come and go as you please a father has to be a staple in a child's life especially when it's young. I understand you have duties here in heaven but you must understand if you want to be apart of this baby's life you have to make a commitment. That isn't to say you must spend all your time with us it's just-"

"I understand. I'm not as ignorant as I might seem," Castiel breathed a small laugh.

"Okay then, well we better get back before my parents get home and man do I have to pee," Andrea took Castiel's hand expectant.

Castiel looked at her in shock, no one had ever held his hand before. Usually if he has to transport people he touches their shoulder and moved them that way. Andrea just smiled and squeezed his hand gently. "Well we better get you home then," he said before flying her home.

They landed in her kitchen but they were not alone. When they finally touched down they were met by the sight of her frantically pacing parents.

~~~~+++++~~~~

Andrea's mom let out a loud shriek when she saw the two appear in the kitchen. When her dad turned to see what happened his eyes went wide and he grabbed at the counter next to him to hold himself up. Both of them looked gaunt and terrified.

They stood like that for a few moments, Andrea was still holding Castiel's hand when she finally spoke. "Uh, hi mom," she turned her head slightly to get a better look of her father, "dad."

Her father was the first to thaw. His expression changed from frightened to enraged and concerned in the blink of an eye. He took 2 quick, long strides toward Castiel and lifted his hand to point at the angel, "Who are you!?" His voice was loud and demanding, his face was red and Andrea could see the vein in his forehead clear as day. Her father wasn't one to get upset easily but he was very protective. She was admittedly frightened by this part of him and was glad she was never the one that finger pointed toward.

Castiel remained calm and solemn, the mask was back on his face and made the edges of his jawline and cheekbones more pronounced, "I am Castiel, Angel of The Lord."

He said the short sentence as matter-of-factly as if he was commenting on the weather or something obvious and commonplace. Andrea heaved a sigh she knew she had to do something before things got more out of hand than they already were.

Guessing by the look on her father's face it was too late. Her dad turned his attention toward her, "Andrea what did he just say?"

The animosity in his eyes lightened slightly but didn't disappear. Andrea just shrugged internally and decided she might as well tell them the truth seeing as they are already out to a crazy start.

"Mom, dad, can you take a seat please there is something I have to tell you," Andrea released Castiel's hand and sat down at the table motioning for Castiel and her parents to sit as well. They all sat down and her parents looked up at her concerned and expectant. "So uhm," Andrea's voice shook she had no idea where to start. She assumed saying I'm pregnant with a half angel half human child and the guy next to me really is an angel and he's the dad but we didn't do it wouldn't go over well. She thought she would start with things they were comfortable with. "So do you know my friend Gabriel from school?" She waited until they nodded. "Well he is an angel just like Castiel here is, actually he's an archangel, the Archangel Gabriel to be exact."

Her mother looked too shocked to move let alone speak but her father was ready to pounce with questions Andrea could see it from the look on his face.

"Please let me finish the story before you say anything." She looked at them before she began again then said, "and you know the story of Mary and Jesus and the immaculate conception." This wasn't a question she knew they knew. "The same thing happened, however Gabriel didn't appear to me in a dream, not really anyway. He became my friend and well I guess what I'm saying is I'm pregnant."

She sat for a few moments and watched the terrified expressions on their faces get even worse. "But I should clarify some things up. I am still a virgin," the both cringed simultaneously, "it really was immaculate conception. The baby is only half human, though, it is also half angel and the father is Castiel."

Another long paused stretched out between them. The person that spoke next came as a surprise. "Mr. and Mrs. Winchester I promise you that I have not sinned with your daughter. Also, the child will not have to interfere with her life if she doesn't want it to, heaven merely needed a vessel to carry the child to term. If she wishes to rid herself of it when it no longer needs her then she will not be forced to raise it."

"Castiel," her mother spoke the name as if it were a secretive thing that no one else should hear, "as a woman of science I have a hard time believing you."

Castiel and Andrea shared a look it meant absolutely nothing but also everything. Castiel was the first to react though. "Mrs. Winchester your claims are valid but let me show you." He stood up and moved so that he was standing behind the chair. After a moment gorgeous wings filled the previously empty space.

"You really are an angel," she said in awe. He just nodded and turned his attention toward Mr. Winchester who he noted hadn't said anything in a long while.

He was wide-eyed and seemed to be in shock. He blinked furiously then said, "I believe you when you say you are an angel but Andrea."

Castiel nodded, "Andrea if you would please stand beside me." She got up and moved to stand next to Castiel . She moved the large shirt aside and showed her growing stomach. She could feel the baby move beneath her skin and rubbed small circles over it.

“I’ve been ordering stuff online so that I can hide the baby beneath big baggy clothing and in school Gabriel pretends to be my boyfriend so that I can wear his big sweaters without looking weird,” Andrea explained

"H-ho-how pregnant are you exactly?" Her mother stuttered out eyes now glued to the bulge that jutted from her daughter’s small frame.

"About 7 weeks pregnant in 'human time'," she said air quotes and all. "Which translates to about 21 weeks because the gestation for a nephilim is only 3 months and not 9. So I have about another month to go."

"Oh," was all either parent could manage.

"Wait, so you’re saying all those times you were sick you weren't actually sick you were just...pregnant?" Her mother asked.

"Yea."

"Your father and I will be upstairs contemplating this if you need us. There is a casserole in the oven that needs to come out in a few minutes," her mother departed with those words dragging her husband behind her as she made her way up the stairs to their room.


End file.
